


Get Used to It

by xephrou



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slow Burn, Some angst, roy doesn't know english, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephrou/pseuds/xephrou
Summary: Shulk has to deal with the constant noise of his phone going off when he's at work or even in his own room. Roy finds it necessary to text him whenever he can, because he refuses to speak English out loud before he's perfected it. He's just like that. They didn't want to move in together, they were forced to, nothing's gonna separate them now. Might as well get used to it.





	1. Beginnings

"Can you not do that?"

No answer. 

Shulk's phone buzzed against his thigh, and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. He easily read the one word text and shot Roy an annoyed look, as he still persisted to throw a small ball against the wall, catching it perfectly every time.

✨roy✨: no. 

Roy had been living with Shulk for six weeks now, and he hadn't heard him speak much English, at least not yet. He was clearly a man of little emotion, especially towards him. Maybe he was homesick. Maybe he felt lost, depressed. Or maybe he was just a dick. Shulk gathered his things, and himself, quickly and quietly, poised to get out the door on time. He pulled his tie tightly. "I'm going out for work. I'll see you soon." He slammed the door, though he meant not to. Roy was emotionless, but Shulk was good at reading emotions nonetheless. Roy was easily upset. 

Roy continued to bounce the ball against the wall. His phone buzzed a few times, and he gave a quick response to its noise.

Shulk: Hey, I'm sorry if you're mad.  
Shulk: I didn't mean to slam the door.  
Shulk: Don't make so much of a mess, not like last time. Keep the room nice. I'll bring something back for you.

Roy smiled. He enjoyed being able to get a response out of Shulk without even trying to. His phone starting buzzing again. Marth was calling. He picked it up, and starting talking in fast Japanese; something was always up with Marth and he was a fast talker. Hard to understand at times if you don't keep up with him. "You.. you're supposed to practice English. You speak English here. They do." This was responded to with a heavy sigh from Marth, and he started to talk in English, of which his was way less flawed than Roy's. "Yeah. I did call him- Yes. I call him cute when we first meet. I may.. Never said yes. Maybe. Don't be that way." He talked with him for a few minutes and hung up, flopping down on the bed. His was on the opposite side of the room. His was far. Should he leave something..? 

Roy sent a couple of texts to himself and left his phone on Shulk's bed, open for whenever he got home. He rushed out the door and walked briskly down the hall to the door. He was surprised to meet Shulk's eye, and was met with a blush on his face and his suitcase in his hand. What Roy thought was a few minutes must've been a few hours. Marth sure could talk. Roy adopted an annoyed look rather than a flustered one and quickly shoved past the blond. "Move." Shulk scoffed. "When will he learn..?" 

It was cold out. Roy tugged his scarf over his mouth and walked down the sidewalk passing all the little shops that lined the street. "What would he want? What's good for.. situation?" Was situation the word? He couldn't remember. "He's probably reading it now, have to find something quick.." In a window sat a vase of these small blue flowers that caught his eye the way Shulk's caught his. Both of their eyes were blue, but Shulk's were much prettier, or so he thought. He bought a few and rushed back to the housing. Surely Robin would let him pass through their room to avoid Shulk.. 

He put the flowers on Shulk's desk, shot himself a few more texts, and left the phone next to them.

✨roy✨: these are yours. they reminded me of you. you eyes.  
✨roy✨: *your

What is he up to? "Surely, he's not trying to be nice?" Shulk laughed softly to himself. When Roy came back in, he was shocked to see Shulk next to the desk. "Damn, I'm being forced to talk." He thought to himself.  
"I.. Do you.. like them?" Shulk blushed. His voice was annoyingly soft, but.. cute. "Yeah.. yeah, they're nice. I'm glad you were thinking of me.." Roy blushed back, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, his face turned away.

All of a sudden, Shulk felt bad about all the things he'd thought about Roy before. He wasn't a dick, just.. hard to get through to. He wondered how hard it was for Roy to let him in. He wondered if he was maybe special? He took Roy's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so rude. I've been stressed with work, and with the room changes, and it's been so crazy lately. I've been so tired, I just-" He was abruptly interrupted by the red haired boy standing across from him. Roy kissed him quickly and turned away, blushing violently. "Wh- what are you doing..?" Roy looked back at him, though cautiously. "Th-that's what Marth said to do, so I followed direction." Shulk smiled softly. "It's okay." He hugged Roy and walked out the door. "Thanks for the flowers." Roy smiled at him. 

Shulk's phone buzzed once.

✨roy✨: you're welcome.


	2. Stars

It had been two months since then. Since the kiss, the gaining of friendship, all of it. 

Roy was practically folding in on himself. He was frustrated in his studies, but college didn't seem to bother Shulk at all. He was so cool and collected, even smiling while studying. Roy envied him for that.  
✨roy✨: how do you do that?  
✨roy✨: no ignoring me.  
Shulk: Do what?  
✨roy✨: study like that. stay happy.  
Shulk: I don't know. I just keep focused.  
✨roy✨: do you ever actually do anything? like fun?  
Shulk: Yeah. Just last Wednesday.  
✨roy✨: band events don't count. i mean with frends.  
✨roy✨: *friends  
Shulk: Now that I think of it, not really.  
✨roy✨: we go out somewhere? now? i know a place.  
Shulk: It's after twelve.  
✨roy✨: that's the point. 

Roy tucked his phone in his pocket and walked over to Shulk's desk, holding a hand out to help him up. "Come on. It's fun." Shulk smiled and accepted his hand, letting Roy lead him out the door. They grabbed their coats and headed out. 

Shulk sat quietly in the passenger seat. Roy sat silently next to him, his foot pressed hard against the gas pedal. He always came _right _up to the speed limit in order to get to his final destination quickly.__

__"Where are you taking me?" Shulk finally broke the silence. Roy smirked softly. "You'll see. We almost there." After another hour of driving, they came up to a tall hill, a secluded place away from it all. Roy led Shulk up it, and they sat up there, against a big tree that resided on it's top._ _

__"The stars don't show up as bright until three. But they're still pretty, huh?" Shulk gazed in awe at all the stars, completely unaware of what was going on around him. "Huh? The stars? They're gorgeous." His thick accent burned through his voice. It was warm.. and safe. Roy blushed lightly. "I-I knew you'd think so. I brought you up here for this." Shulk looked at Roy, excited, like a puppy. Just like a puppy. A beautiful, Australian, dark skinned, freckle riddled puppy. He was as beautiful as the stars.  
"This is amazing. Thank you.. thanks for taking me up here. It's stressful, the work. But this helped." He gave Roy a warm smile. Roy gazed at him a tad too long, silent, and he quickly stammered out, "H-hai, yes, you're welcome." _ _

__It was getting colder, and the two boys sat quite far apart, next to each other against the tree. Roy stood up, brushing himself off, stretching his legs. Shulk tugged at his sleeve, catching his attention. "Ah, you want to go?" Roy turned towards him. "Hm, not yet, we can stay a little longer." Shulk pulled his sleeve a little more._ _

__"It's cold.. come here." Roy moved close to Shulk, cautiously, questioningly. He pulled him down into his lap, forcing Roy to straddle him lightly, holding him close. "Roy.. I needed to give you something.." He moved Roy gently, reaching into his pocket. He handed Roy a memory card fit for his phone type. "I.. I was thinking about what to get you, and I was sure you wanted something functional, so I got you this. You should put it in now. Check out the files on there." He did as instructed, slowly, but with a soft look on his face. There sat on the phone a typed PDF, reading exactly what Roy needed to hear._ _

__You're stressed, I can tell, what with the room change and learning English, all on top of studying.  
I want to be your friend, badly so, I want to get along with you.  
I've only known you a while, but I already feel so connected to you. I feel like I love you.  
If you're up to it, and if you're even interested in me, I'd like to go out with you sometime. Soon, hopefully.  
\- Shulk 

__Roy looked at Shulk silently. He responded himself with silence, saturated with the question, "Do you want to?", even without him having to ask it. Roy slipped the phone back in his back pocket, and slowly pinned Shulk against the hard bark of the tree. At first he thought Roy was gonna punch him, but Shulk slowly eased into the kiss he pressed against his lips. Shulk rested his hand on Roy's waist, which was awfully feminine for him being so exercised, maybe that was just his build, but he kissed back as passionately as he knew how, fiddling with Roy's belt. Roy pressed his hand against Shulk's, reprimandingly. "Not yet.. not here."_ _

__They were both so pent up, both from the school work, and not having a partner to let it out on. They fell deeper into the kiss, and Shulk eventually got Roy's belt undone, as he'd given his waist up. Even though it was freezing outside, Roy flung his coat off and pressed himself against his boyfriend, running his fingers through his thick blond hair. Nothing could separate them now, not yet, not until they were ready. Shulk buried his finger tips under the elastic band of Roy's boxers, pulling his shirt up softly, admiring the cascade of freckles and sporadic red hairs. Roy moaned softly, a noise that both startled and comforted Shulk. "It's.. cold.. take this back home?"_ _

__Shulk was bothering Roy the whole drive home, trying to kiss his neck while he was driving, getting "Stop, stop" as his only response, as well as a few giggles while he continued against Roy's wishes._ _

__They pulled back into the parking lot outside their dorm house, ran back into the house, holding hands, and practically ripped each other's clothes off, save for their boxers. Roy pinned Shulk against the bed, pressing his hands against his chest and moaning, "I need you, oh, I need you" leaving kisses anywhere he could. Shulk sat up and held Roy in his lap, just like he had back on the hill, kissing him lovingly, deeply, like they'd been together since the world first began. Roy grinded softly against Shulk's leg. He was moaning in his ear just as softly while Shulk kissed his neck. Shulk laid down, bringing Roy gently down with him, holding him close against his chest. They kissed until they were tired of it, and cuddled each other to sleep._ _

__When he woke in the morning, Roy ignored his phone's incessant buzzing in favor of snuggling up to Shulk, stealing his body heat. He felt warm.. safe._ _


End file.
